


A Promise

by Inkforwords



Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkforwords/pseuds/Inkforwords
Summary: Jess comes back to the ranch injured and Slim makes him promise that he'll be more careful.





	A Promise

 

 

Slim is nearly finished washing up for dinner when he hears Mike’s shouts and the distant sound of a horse’s hooves trotting up the road. He pauses, drops the rag back into the bowl of water and walks to the doorway of his bedroom. Daisy is standing back from the stove, having heard Mike as well, from the look of concern on her face.

“Slim! Slim, come quick!” Mike shouts again, sounding scared. Daisy wipes her hands on her apron and quickly follows Slim as he throws open the door and steps onto the porch. Mike is standing further down their road, and Slim has to hold up a hand to shield his eyes from the dipping sun to make out the horse coming down the road.

Daisy gasps from next to him. “Slim, that’s Jess!” Slim squints and sure enough it is Jess, which as far as Slim knew, Jess wasn’t supposed to return for another few days, having been hired to help transport a stagecoach out past Cheyenne.

Slim frowns, watching as Mike hesitates and he steps out from under the porch, suddenly feeling sick as he realizes why Mike isn’t going up to Traveler, Jess’ horse, like he normally would. Jess is slumped over on Traveler’s back, and he’s acting skittish. Slim is glad, for one brief moment that he and Jess have taught Mike well in learning horse body-language.

“Slim, he’s hurt!” Mike calls as Slim jogs towards Traveler, slowing his pace as he slowly trots towards the house. From what Slim can tell, Jess is out cold, as Slim can make out part of his face from where it’s pressed against Traveler’s neck.

“Mike, stay there.” Slim says when he sees Mike move out of the corner of his eye. The last thing Slim needs right now is Traveler getting scared and throwing Jess. He doesn’t know how long Jess has been out, or how long Traveler’s been carrying him without resting. He snorts as Slim gets closer and he reaches out a hand, but the horse shakes his head and dances backwards, tail swishing.

“Woah there boy. It’s alright.” Slim says softly, taking another step forward, he eyes Slim nervously, but allows Slim to press his hand to his forehead, soothing him. Slim pet’s Traveler’s face, whispering soothing words to him and he relaxes enough for Slim to turn and look at Jess.

What he sees make him worry, because Jess has tied himself to Traveler’s saddle, which is a such a fool thing to do if something had happened. But he knows that, judging from the way Jess is lying unconscious that it was for good reason. Slim should probably be thankful that Jess even managed to get home.

“Oh my,” Daisy says from behind them, having come up and Mike is standing next to her, both of them wearing the same fearful look, neither of them able to take their eyes off Jess’ prone form. Slim reaches out and gently lifts Jess’ head, swallowing down the bile in the back of his throat when Jess doesn’t even stir and Slim’s fingers slip against Jess’ face, wet with blood. This can’t be it, Slim thinks, this can’t be how he loses Jess.

“Mike,” Slim rasps, his voice hoarse. “Saddle Dawn, I need to get Doc.” Slim says, as he lets Jess drape forward along Traveler’s neck, he whinnies, his body shuddering under Jess’ body. He quickly starts to untie Jess from Traveler’s saddle, Daisy rushing forward to help him, when his fingers start to slip.

“Slim, you hold him up, as best you can, I’ll untie him.” Daisy says, placing a hand on his arm. Slim nods and moves to the side to prop Jess up as best as he can while Daisy begins to untie the knot that Jess made around the hook of the saddle. He glances over his shoulder to find Mike still standing there, watching with a pale face, Slim realizes a little too late that Mike can see the blood on Jess’ face, the gash across his forehead.

“Mike, please.” Slim says desperately, breathing out through his nose as he holds Jess while Daisy ducks under his arms to go around the back of the bay to unravel the rope around Jess’ midsection. Mike stares for a moment longer before turning on his heel and running towards the barn.

Daisy gets the rope undone enough around Jess for Slim to be able to slip him out of the saddle and he does so carefully. Daisy remains on the opposite side of Traveler to help keep Jess’ leg from getting stuck as Slim slips him from the horse. He holds Jess bridal style, any other time Slim would get hell for it, carrying Jess like he’s some bride, but no one is here and Jess’ pride be damned. Daisy grabs onto Traveler’s reigns and leads the horse on ahead and towards the house as Slim follows along. Jess’ head is draped on Slim’s shoulder and his breath is slow and warm against Slim’s neck, he’s never been more thankful in his life to feel Jess breathing against him, no matter how shallow and slow it is.

He can feel the fever coming off Jess’ body as he holds him and carries him through the threshold of the house and into their bedroom. Daisy tying up Traveler before following along into the house and into their room. Slim lays Jess down on his bed and is finally able to get a good look at him. Slim swallows roughly, because he looks like hell. Blood and dirt are caked in his hair, on his face. There is a nasty gash across his forehead, he’s got a bruise purpling along one cheek, some on his neck and Slim’s fingers fly to unbutton Jess’ shirt, proprietary damned with Daisy there. She’s seen them both shirtless enough times, having lived together now, for as long as they have.

“He’s burning up.” Slim rasps as he works the buttons on Jess’ shirt, exposing his chest, which is smeared with scattered purpling bruises and sweat. Jess’ breaths stutters and Slim glances up at his face as Daisy rounds the other side of the bed, the water basin in one hand and a clean rag in another. She sets down the basin on the side table and pulls over the small stool from the corner as Slim untucks Jess’ shirt, finding a knife wound, thankfully not too deep across his side.

“I’ll try and cool him off, clean him up as best I can. You ride and get the doctor.” Daisy says, staring down at Jess’ face, her own pinched with worry. Slim stares down at Jess, watching his chest move slowly, his breathing shallow, too slow it’s worrisome.

“Alright.” Slim says, his voice thick. He finds that he can’t move, doesn’t want to move from Jess’ side. He wants to stay, wants to send Mike after the doctor and stay with Jess, hold onto him until the doctor shows and tells Slim that Jess will be alright, that it’s going to be alright.

“You’ll be faster than Mike, Slim. I know what you’re thinking and you’ll get to the doctor in much less time.” Daisy says, as she wipes gently at Jess’ forehead, under the deep gash there at the base of his hairline. Slim nods, clears his throat and stands, unable to take his eyes off Jess’ face. Daisy glances up at him as she rings out the cloth, the water turning pink and Slim meets her gaze.

“You might think me out of line, but I know enough to know what Jess means to you and what you mean to him, not wanting to leave him right now. But dammit Slim Sherman, he’s not going to get any better at the moment if you don't stop fussing and get on that horse of yours and go get the doctor.” Daisy says, her tone firm and Slim is taken aback momentarily, feels his eyes go wide as she stares up at him, her jaw set firmly. She’s only used that tone when she’s incredibly worried and Slim nods, glancing at Jess’ face once more before slipping out of the bedroom.

He’ll deal with Daisy knowing, whatever it is she may know, later, when he gets back. He grabs his hat, his gloves and all but runs out of the house, finding Mike leading Dawn out of the barn. He jogs over to them, and swings up onto her right away.

“Thank you Mike. Put Traveler into her stable, feed and water her and then help Daisy with whatever she needs, can you do that?” Slim says, looking down at Mike, as he glances at the house, then back at Slim. Mike nods, looking scared and sad. Slim clears his throat, “Jess will be alright, Mike. He’s always pulled through before.” Slim says, wondering who he’s trying to comfort more, himself or Mike.

“I know Slim, I know. Hurry back.” Mike says and Slim nods, before nudging Dawn towards the road, taking off with her in the direction of the doctor’s house. It’s five miles out, and Slim hopes that the doctor is home, that he’s not in town, because Slim won't make it town before dark. He wasn’t wrong about Jess pulling through, he’s been shot a few times, nearly beat to death, and God, nearly hanged, a noose wrapped around his neck and he’s still alive. Whatever this is, whatever had happened to him, Jess will make it through this. Slim can’t imagine his life without him now, and he doesn’t want too.

He rides Dawn hard to the doctors, she doesn’t fight him on it, and he’ll reward her later for it, with a nice treat and a cool wash down. She’s a good girl and it’s as if she can sense that it’s urgent. He pulls her to a stop a few feet from the doctor’s porch, doesn’t bother to tie her up and she stays put once he slides off her and lurches up the steps to the front door. He’s never been more thankful to see lights on in a house in his life. He knocks on the door frantically, out of breath and clumsily tips his hat to the doctor’s oldest daughter Jane, as she opens the door.

“Slim?” She says, opening the door with a frown. She takes in his disheveled appearance and turns around to call to her father. “Pa!”

Doctor Sweeney appears in the doorway and Slim feels guilty for a moment that he may have interrupted their supper, but then he thinks of Jess. “Slim? What’s wrong?” He must realize it’s urgent because he turns to someone, probably ones of his boys and tells them to go saddle his horse. Slim sees one of them slip out the back.

“I’m sorry to bother you doc, but it’s Jess. He’s hurt real bad.” Slim gasps out and the doctor’s face pinches with worry and he nods. Slim watches as he turns around, grabs his coat and hat off the rack near the door and his wife is coming up behind him with his bag. “I’m sorry ma’am.” Slim says to Sara, the doctor’s wife. She smiles sadly with a shake of her head as her daughter moves to open the door a little more.

“That’s alright Slim. It must be urgent if you’re coming this late. I do hope Jess is alright.” She says as she helps her husband.

“Tell me what happened Slim.” Doc says as he leads Slim out of the house, stopping by Dawn to wait for his boy to bring out his horse. Slim tells him, in as much detail as he can how Jess appeared, unconscious and the doctor's nods and hums in worry. He doesn’t have to say it for Slim to know that it doesn’t sound good. Who knows how long Jess had been on his own, how long he’d been hurt. They ride back to the ranch in silence, and Slim finds he’s shaking as he dismounts and leads the doctor to the door after he ties up his horse.

“He’s in the bedroom, to your right.” Slim says, motioning inside and closes the door behind the doctor, not wanting to go inside until he’s taken care of Dawn. He leads her into the barn, to her stable. He unhook the saddle, hangs it up, removes her bridle and gear. He pushed her hard tonight and if he has to accompany the doctor home he’ll use one of the stage horses. He pets her face with one hand and feeds her a carrot he’d picked up with another, murmuring his thanks to her. He steps out of her stable, locking the gate with a quiet promise to brush her down in the morning.

He pauses by Traveler’s stable, finds him munching on a bag of oats. Slim can’t help but lean over the gate and run his fingers across his forehead. “Thank you.” He whispers, brushing over a cheek and tweaking an ear gently, before walking away and out of the barn towards the house.

He steps back inside to find Mike sitting in a chair, his eyes nervously on the door to the bedroom. Slim nods at him and then slips inside, no doubt that Daisy didn’t want Mike to hear what the doctor has to say. He finds the doctor sitting on the stool that Daisy had been in when he left, Jess’ shirt completely off now, his face and chest cleaned of all blood and dirt. The doctor is sewing up the gash on Jess’ forehead.

“How bad is it?” Slim asks, his voice rough. He glances at Daisy as she hovers near the end of the bed. The doctor glances up at Slim briefly, before turning his attention back to Jess’ forehead.

“He’ll live. Any longer out there and he may not have made it, not with this wound on his head. Looks like he managed to clean the one on his side, but didn’t have time to bandage it. I’m going to clean it again, and the scrapes on his arm, bandage them up. Nothing is infected, yet. But the dressings will need to be changed every day.” He says, keeping his tone soft, comforting, as he stitches up Jess.

Slim nods, watching him work and moves around the side of his own bed, to sit down heavily. Daisy excuses herself, mumbling about getting more water and Slim sighs, relieved. “He’ll be alright though?”

“Yes. He’ll need rest. Lots of it Slim. I know how stubborn he can be, but he’s hit his head in two places. He needs bed rest, for at least a couple days. And I don’t want him riding for at least a week after that.” The doctor says, pausing to wipe at the blood on Jess’ temple.

“Hit in two places?” Slim asks, surprised. The doctor nods.

“Yes, he has a rather large bump on the back of his head. I’d say someone hit him, by the looks of it.” He says, making Slim frown, suddenly angry that someone had attacked Jess from behind. “His ribs are bruised, can’t tell if anything’s broken, might be cracked, but I can’t tell for sure. That’s why I don’t want him riding. That and I don’t want him to fall off his horse, again.” he says and Slim raises an eyebrow at that, because Jess has never purposely fallen off his horse in his life. At Slim’s questionable look, the doctor explains what he means. “I’m guessing from the bruising on his left arm, and this gash on his head, he blacked out, while on his horse and fell. Makes sense, from what Daisy says about him being tied to his horse when he showed up, he didn’t want to fall off, if it happened again.”

Slim nods, that sick feeling back in his gut as he takes in Jess’ appearance. “Why won't he wake then?” Slim asks softly. The doctor cuts the string he used to stitch Jess. He puts some things back in his bag and takes out a bottle of iodine.

“I don’t know for sure. Exhaustion, dehydration, pain, the fever. Could be all of those reasons. But he will wake. He was talking when I came inside, but he’s feverish. I gave him some pain medication and I’ve instructed Daisy to keep him hydrated and only give him a light broth, as long as he can keep it down. He’ll be dizzy and most likely nauseous from his head wounds. It’s why I don’t want him riding right away. The last thing you need is a dizzy man on a horse.” The doctor says, as he presses a cloth to the to Jess’ side as he pour iodine on the wound. Jess’ body jerks in reaction to it, and he lets out a wheezing breath that has Slim sliding off the bed, on his knees next to Jess’ side.

“It’s alright Slim, just a voluntary reaction.” The doctor murmurs, as he wipes at the wound on Jess’ side. Slim watches as he works. It doesn't take much longer for the doctor to work on Jess. He gets the wound cleaned, bandages him up with Slim’s help. Slim leaves their bedroom, going out into the main room to see Daisy and Mike sitting at the table, while the doctor finishes up. Their eating supper, he knows he should eat, but he doesn’t think his stomach could handle food right now. Just the thought of eating right now makes him feel ill.

Daisy watches him carefully from her spot at the table and Mike’s staring into his bowl. He doesn’t much know what to do with himself, so he stands there, staring into the fire until the doctor steps out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. Daisy rises from the table and Slim turns to face the doctor. He’s pulling on his hat, his bag at his feet.

“Well, I’ve done all I can, Slim. Keep him hydrated, and he should wake once his fever goes down. If he’s still feverish by tomorrow night, give me a holler and I’ll come back down. He’s going to be fine after some rest. Remember what I said though, I don't want to see him on a horse, or a hear he’s been riding for at least a week.” The doctor says and Slim nods. He knows he’s going to have a hard time trying to keep Jess from riding, let alone staying in bed for a few days.

Slim nods, wringing his hands together in front of him, “Can I escort you home, Doc?” Slim asks, glancing at the window and the sun dipping below the horizon.

“That’s quite alright Slim. You’re needed here. I wouldn’t want you to have to ride home in the dark and end up hurt like Jess.” Doctor Sweeney says, with a twitch of his lips. Slim nods and heads for the door.

“Thank you, for coming so late in the evening.” Daisy says and Doc tips his hat to her.

“You’re welcome ma’am.” He says as Slim sees him out and to his horse. “I will put in a note at the apothecary in town, for you to pick up medicine for Jess, should he need it, for the pain.” The doctor adds as he climbs onto his horse. Slim hands him his bag, and steps away from the horse.

“I can ride down and pay you tomorrow, if that will be alright.” Slim says, looking up at Doc.

“We’ll work something out Slim. I still owe you a favor, remember that.” The doctor says, turning his horse and starting off down the road. Slim watches him go before stepping back into the house. He hopes a stage doesn’t arrive tonight, he doesn’t know how much more excitement he can't take.

All he’d like to do is try and force down some supper, and get as much rest as he can. If he can sleep at all with Jess lying there next to him, close enough to comfort, but too far away to touch.

Daisy is sitting again and Mike is eating his soup with a frown as Slim goes to the table and sits down. Daisy hands him a bowl and he’s surprised to find it’s still hot.

“Slim, is Jess going to be okay?” Mike asks quietly, and Slim pauses, the spoon halfway to his mouth. He looks at Mike and then to Daisy, who Slim realizes, didn't get to hear most of what the doctor had said to him.

“Doctor Sweeney thinks he will be alright, specially with Daisy to keep an eye on him. But he’ll need his rest. You can sit with him, after your chores are done.” Slim says and Mike nods, a small smile lighting up his face. Slim looks to Daisy, who nods along after making eye contact with him. Slim returns her nod and goes back to his soup. The food is warm, but Slim barely tastes it as he eats. But eats he does, even if he doesn’t eat as much as he normally would.

He helps put the dishes away, and with the general clean up until Daisy shoos him away. “You need to rest, Slim. We all do.” Daisy says, wiping her hands on her apron. “I’ll finish here and get Mike off to bed, you go off now, see if you can maybe get Jess to drink some water before you go to sleep.” Daisy says and motions for him to go to bed. Slim listens to her, because he is exhausted and he wants nothing more to check on Jess.

“Goodnight Daisy.” Slim murmurs and slips into his room. It’s dimly lit, but he can make out Jess, still unconscious in his bed. He sits on the edge of his bed, takes off his boots and watches Jess, watches the rise and fall of his chest. He doesn’t know how long he sits there and watches Jess breathe slowly, but long enough to hear Daisy’s door click shut.

Slim sighs and stands, running a hand through his hair before he shucks off his shirt, slips out of his trousers and undoes the first couple buttons of his undershirt, before deciding it’s too warm and taking it off completely. It’s been so long since he’s slept in the nude, not with Daisy in the house and the stages coming in at random hours. So he stays in his drawers.

It’s then, as he’s washing his face, that he hears Jess moan and he turns around sharply to see Jess’ head turning to the side, sweat on his brow. Slim grabs a cup of water and goes to the side of Jess’ bed, crouching down. He reaches out, gently brushes his fingers against Jess’ jaw, the first intimate touch he’s allowed himself since he carried Jess into the house, now that he knows that Daisy and Mike aren’t around.

“Oh Jess.” Slim murmurs, watching as Jess’ eyes flutter under their lids. Jess moans again and Slim carefully lifts Jess’ head, as his lips part and allows for Slim to give him some water. He places the cup on the side table as Jess swallows a little bit of water and then he slowly eases Jess back down.

“Slim?” Jess rasps, and Slim strokes his fingers along Jess’ neck. His eyes remain closed and Slim reaches for the rag, gently wipes at Jess’ forehead.

“I’m here Jess.” Slim whispers, and leans in to press a kiss to Jess’ forehead, on the side that’s free of stitches. “I’m not going anywhere.” Slim murmurs, laying the rag back down next to the glass.

When Slim wakes, he’s on his back, in his own bed. He barely remembers climbing into it last night. But knows he did, because he remembers waking some time in the middle of the night, on his knees, back and neck aching because he had fallen asleep leaning on the side of Jess’ bed. It’s just before dawn, since he can make out the barest hint of light coming through the window. He tilts his head to the left, looks at Jess’ prone form. He’s still asleep, but he doesn’t look as feverish as he had yesterday.

Either way Slim goes to sit on the edge of Jess’ bed, pressing his hand gingerly to Jess’ forehead. Jess doesn't stir, but he doesn't feel too warm to the touch. Slim leans down and presses a kiss to Jess’ forehead, smoothing back the hair from his forehead. He hears Daisy stirring in the main room and quickly pulls away from Jess, moving to quickly dress himself.

“How is he?” Daisy asks as soon as Slim opens his bedroom door, Daisy whirling around from in front of the stove. Slim glances back at the the open doorway with a frown.

“I can't say for sure, Daisy.” Slim says softly, running a hand through his hair as he goes over the counter to start to make the coffee. “ But he doesn’t feel as feverish as yesterday. Warm to the touch, but not burning up like he’d been.” Slim says, going through the families motions of setting the coffee on.

“Well that's good. I’ll check on him once breakfast is done. I’ve got a broth going for him now, to see if he’ll keep it down. I’ll change his bandages as well. I may need your help with that, if he puts up a fuss” Daisy says, as she sets about making dough for bread. Slim nods, going to the door, to at least start some chores while Daisy makes breakfast.

“Of course. I’ll be back in a little while. Make sure Mike gathers the eggs and feeds the chickens when he wakes. I’ll get milk and feed the horses now.” Slim says as he grabs his hat off the hook by the door and heads outside.

He does a few of his chores, feeds and waters the horses, making a mental list of what else will need to be done later in the day, with Mike’s help. Slim has to wonder,  as he runs his fingers gently over Dawn’s nose, if he’ll need to hire a temporary hand while Jess is recuperating. Or perhaps he could get the neighbors boys to do some chores around the ranch along with Mike.

He goes over to Traveler’s stall next, reaching into the pocket that he’d stuffed a few sugar cubes into while in the house and steps inside, reaching out to Jess’ horse and holding out the treat. Traveler snuffs at his hand, but he’s gentle as he steps forward to take the treat. He’s always been a good horse, listens to Jess better than any animal Slim’s ever seen. He’s patient and good with Mike clambering all over him, seems to like it, even. He’s been with Jess through a lot and Slim has never been more great fun that Traveler is a loyal companion. One that obviously knows where home is.

Traveler nudges at Slim’s hand again, then his chest when Slim doesn’t give up another treat, instead runs his hands over the side of Traveler’s face. With a smile, as Traveler nips at his shirt, Slim uses his free hand to grab another sugar cube from his pocket and holds it out for the horse.

“Don’t tell Jess, he’ll be cross with me for spoiling you.” Slim murmurs, rubbing one of Traveler’s ears. The horse snorts, tail flicking, and Slim smiles. “I’m grateful you got him back here, thank you.” Slim says, patting Traveler’s neck. The horse swings his head around and rubs against Slim’s side. As if he understands how grateful that Slim is for him bringing Jess back.

He hears Daisy call once, with one last pat to Traveler's side, Slim heads out of the barn, grabbing the bucket of milk on his way, the cream already collecting at the top and goes back to the house. Mike is washing up at the sink, the basket of eggs on the counter, a plate of eggs, toast and jam on the table, the bacon sizzling away in a pan. Slim catches sight of bandages soaking in a bowl and wonders if Daisy had already changed Jess’ bandages.

“Oh Slim, there you are. I’ve already seen to Jess. He slept through the whole thing, poor dear. Must be exhausted still.” Daisy says, with a frown as she wipes her hands on her apron and moves back to the stove. Slim nods, nudging Mike over slightly near the sink so he can take off his gloves and wash his own hands. Mike looks up at him, lips quirking.

“Is Jess gonna be alright?” Mike asks, for a second time, as he steps away to dry his hands on a rag, a frown marring his small, round face. Slim sighs, shoulders sagging slightly and glances at Daisy who looks away from Slim’s gaze, leaving him to answer Mike.

“I believe he will be Mike.” Slim says, drying his own hands and reaching out to put a comforting hand on Mike’s shoulder, steering him towards the table, and their breakfast. “Jess always pulls through, he’s too stubborn to-” Slim, cutting off suddenly at Daisy clearing her throat, tilting her head in Mike’s direction with an obvious effort for Slim not to mention that Jess could die. Slim clears his throat and pats Mike on the shoulder again. “He’ll be right as rain in no time.” Slim says as he settles down at the table.

 

\--

 

Slim is off mending fences for the afternoon, leaving Mike and a few of the neighbor’s boys to muck out the barn and other tasks. Jess is finally able to stand upright and move around without wanting to empty his stomach and his head hurting. He’s spent a good four days cooped up in their bedroom, complaining mostly on the fourth day that he was going to start to climb the walls if he had to lay in bed another day.

Slim didn’t blame him. Jess has only had himself for company most of the time, if he wasn’t sleeping off his concussion. Mike had sat with him one afternoon, when it was too hot outside for the young boy to do much, and demanded that Jess help him with his letters. Jess had complied, because there wasn’t much else he could do. Besides, Andy would have been proud that Jess was working on his atrocious hand-writing.

Slim is surprised when he glances up, shielding his eyes from the sun, to see Jess walking towards him. Slim watches as Jess walks slowly towards where Slim is now leaning against a sturdy part of the fence. Jess’ head is down, no doubt trying to keep the sun out of his eyes and cheeks from burning. As he gets closer, Slim can make out the sheen of sweat on his cheeks, under his arms, staining his shirt. Slim sighs and reaches for the canteen hanging off a post, takes a swig himself and holds it out for Jess when he stops, a foot or so away from where Slim is leaning.

“Daisy is gonna lick your hide when she finds out you took off.” Slim says, eyeing Jess as he grunts and takes a long pull from the canteen.

“I can only fold so much laundry and polish spoons for so long Slim. Every man has his limits.” Jess rasps, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as water drips down his chin. Slim tears his eyes away, the sheer want to chase those droplets of water with his lips is overpowering. He squints towards the house and tries to suppress his grin at imagining Jess polishing spoons.

“You still shouldn’t be out, and you shouldn’t have walked all the way out here.” Slim says, turning his gaze back to Jess. Looking the younger man up and down as Jess ducks his head, a blush stretching across his cheeks at being chastised.

It isn't as though it's a very long walk. About a half hour, give or take. But Jess is still carrying himself like his ribs hurt with every breath he takes and his head throbbing every time he turns his head too fast. He could have collapsed on the way up here and Slim wouldn't have known until he was on way home for supper.

“I was going stir crazy, Slim.” Jess says, glancing up at him from under his lashes. Slim clears his throat at that look, glancing away. Slim rubs the back of his neck, trying to keep the smile off his face, because he knows that Jess should be resting still.

“I know Jess. But you were hurt real bad,” Slim says quietly, watching as Jess clears the space between them, hanging the canteen over a post and looks up at Slim as he speaks. “We want you to take it easy. I’ve got the neighbor boys putting in some work, so you can rest.” Slim murmurs.

Jess sighs and ducks his head. The tips of his ears are pink, under the brim of his hat. Slim looks Jess up and down, feeling his own cheeks heat from embarrassing Jess as he has. He doesn’t know what compels him to do it, in all the time that they’ve been together it has been Jess that has been the one to sneak up on him, steal kisses in the barn, let a touch linger too long in public. He’s always the daring one, the one to catch Slim by surprise, make him blush and stutter, until they get alone. Which, these days is a rare occurrence, they haven’t been properly alone in a long time. He’s hauling Jess close, by the collar of his shirt, being as careful as possible as he aligns their mouths and kisses Jess.

Jess makes a noise of surprise, before he melts against Slim, as best he can with the railings between the two of them. Jess’ fingers clutch high at Slim’s waist. Slim takes advantage of his height on Jess, moves one of his hands, carefully to the back of Jess’ neck, making Jess gasp and licks into Jess’ mouth. The kiss is desperate and heated, Slim claiming Jess’ mouth with an abandon he’s never dared to allow overtake him.

Slim always allows Jess to take the lead, allows Jess to take what he wants and Slim, well, he gives back all he can. He gives back everything he can, everything that he is. He doesn’t know any other way than to give and give and give and let Jess take it all. But now, Slim takes, he takes Jess’s mouth, presses his fingers into the back of Jess’ neck, knows he’ll leave bruises when he never has before. Jess has certainly left them on him, enjoyed it even, leaving marks on Slim’s body, some in plain sight that Slim had gotten good at explaining away. His other hand moves down to Jess’ hip, the uninjured side, as much as the fence’s rail will allow for him to clutch at Jess’ hip.

It feels like an eternity that he kisses Jess, swallows every gasp and inhalation, pours everything he can imagine into the kiss, into the way he holds Jess, bruising his skin, marking him. Their hats have fallen off and the sun beats down on them, Slim can feel it on the back of his neck. When Slim pulls back, he takes in Jess’ dark eyes, the flush to his cheeks, his heaving chest. Jess’ lips are parted and his tongue darts out to swipe across his bottom lip, eyes meeting Slim’s. Slim wants to lean in and kiss Jess again, kiss his breath away, hold him close and never let him go.

“You have to promise me, Jess. Promise you’ll be more careful. I-I can’t lose you.” Slim says, his voice cracking. Jess’ eyes widen before he gives Slim a look of understanding. Jess’ bite his bottom lip, one hand moving up to Slim’s neck, thumb stroking over Slim’s jaw.

“Only if you promise.” Jess says, meeting Slim’s eyes. Slim tilts his head back, inhaling sharply, because he’s not as reckless as Jess, not as stubborn or headstrong, not as quick to rush off into a fight. Unless of course it involves Jess, Mike or Daisy, or anyone in their small family. Jess’ grip tightens, one on his arm, the hand on his jaw, tipping his head forward towards Jess’ face. “How many times have I had to watch you come back injured. How many times have you been shot and I had to sit there and wait for you to get better, keep vigil by your bedside. And I know, Slim, I know you’ve had to do it for me too, probably twice as much. But hell Slim, I can’t promise you if you don’t promise me. Because I don’t want there to ever be a day that I have to write Andy and Jonesy, you get me Slim?” Jess says, his voice hoarse.

Slim nods, blinking away the wetness at the corners of his eyes. All he can do is nod, struck speechless at Jess’ words. He leans in and brushes a chaste kiss to Jess’ lips, unable to trust his trembling fingers. Jess sighs against his lips, relieved, the promise evident and silent between them. Slim doesn’t deepen the kiss this time, instead he pulls back from Jess’ lips, hovers for a moment, before pressing his forehead against’ Jess’, his hands coming up to cup Jess’ face.

Jess closes his eyes, his hands have a tight grip on Slim, holding him close as they stand there, taking up each other’s space, existing together in that moment. They stand there, for how long Slim doesn’t know, until the sun is hot on Slim’s neck, where he can feel the heat on his skin. He pulls away, not before pressing a kiss to Jess’ forehead, mindful of the stitches there and brushes Jess’ hair back.

“You reckon Daisy will have noticed your absence yet?” Slim says, with a small smile gracing his lips. Jess snorts as he pulls away, ducking away from Slim’s fingers. Slim smiles, watches Jess drop his head, a smile on his face as he leans down to pick up their hats. He straightens up with a grimace, but it’s gone before Slim can comment. Jess dusts the hats off, and hands over Slim’s. Slim takes it with a smile.

“I’m sure she has.” Jess murmurs with a twisted grin. “She may have lunch ready by now.” Jess says, squinting in the direction of the ranch.

Slim nods his head, following Jess’ gaze. Slim lifts himself over the fence and drops down next to Jess, dust rising up under his boots. He lifts his hat onto his head and goes over to tree where he’d tied Dawn, under the shade and walks her back to Jess.  
  
“Think you can ride? I’ll take her slow.” Slim says, coming up to Jess’ side. Jess glances at Dawn, then back towards the house, a weariness crosses over his face and Slim tilts his head towards the house. He begins walking, knowing that Jess will let him know if he needs to get up onto Dawn. Jess follows alongside of him, his fingers brush against Slim’s knuckles as they walk back towards the house. Slim chances a glance at Jess as they walk, warmth pooling in his gut as he takes in Jess’ face, impossibly happy that he’s able to have this.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer, but I was having trouble with it. All mistakes are mine, as it's not beta-read. Re-runs of this show came in and swept me away, and I couldn't not write something for them.


End file.
